It's All Ok Now
by YukiKyo
Summary: The gang is back on Destiny Island and everything is going well. What happens when feelings arise and Riku doesn't know what to do. Kairi is Sora's, but Riku is more in love with her than he ever was. Love triangle. SoraxKairixRiku Riku Sora friendship


A/N: This is my first real fan fiction. I have another one on here, that I started 5 years ago when I was a freshman in high school. I may pick that one up again, but for now I'll work on this one. I am no n00b when it comes to fan fiction and writing. I won't go on and on with a monolouge about myself and Axel. Fans...are sad sometimes. Its actually an RP on Gaia, and I loved it that I wanted to make it into a fic. Its a love triangle, SoraxKairixRiku. Riku Sora-friendship. None of this yaoi junk, really its just sad. Enjoy, read and reveiw. Sorry if the chapter seems short. I"ll add more don't worry.

The time he spent in darkness was nothing but a bad memory now. One that he kept hidden locked away in a deeper part of his mind. Riku wanted to focus on the present and the future now. He had stopped living in the past and was forgiven just before him and Sora returned to Destiny Island. The keyblade master had accepted Riku back. This was something he would have never thought possible. His best friend would want him back. No hard feelings for what had happened in the past. The sliver haired man was greatly relieved, if not a bit suspicious. How could anyone just be ok with what Riku had done? Then again, Sora had explained that he was never mad, Riku had done what he thought was right, and that was all that mattered. He loved Kairi as much as Sora did, and wanted what was best for her.

Riku had to smile at his friends words. It made him feel better. He did love Kairi very much, and Sora too. But the feelings he felt for Kairi were different than the ones he felt for Sora, even though they both had special places in his heart. The silver haired boy loved them both, but his love for Kairi complex, and more than friendly. He wanted to spend the rest of his life with her, as more than friends.

He knew that these feelings would never really fade. He had liked her since she first came to the island. Yet it had been Sora she had gone to, instead of him. Maybe that's why he chose the darkness, to forget about the feelings. It had worked after all, his feelings forgotten except for one: To get Kairi's heart back. Even if she didn't feel the same after he had gotten it back, it wouldn't matter. That's what Riku kept telling himself anyways, that it didn't matter if she loved him or not. But it did, it mattered greatly. That's why Sora and him were always fighting; he wanted to win over Kairi's heart.

Even those feelings were pushed aside now, or at least he tried to get them out of the way best he could. Riku had other things to think about, like the upcoming school year, and all the work he would have to make up. Riku was smart, but he wasn't some sort of super genius. Even for him, it would take a while to catch up. He was just lucky that he wasn't held back a grade, lucky that Sora also wasn't held back. Riku had already spent most of the summer catching up on work, as well as helping Sora whenever he needed it, which was often. Of course Kairi was there too, but more often than not she would cause some sort of mischief. Cause the two of them to get off track, usually taking them to Destiny Island, saying that they had spent too much time in doors. There was nothing that Riku could do except to go along with the red head. Not that he didn't mind, it was fun being with Kairi and Sora again. It was like heartless and nobodies were no longer around, like they were never there in the first place.

The end of summer was near, and school would soon be starting. In truth, he was looking forward to it. No more fighting heartless or trying to get hearts back into people's bodies, never mind dealing with nobodies. It would be a welcome break from a busy life style. Today the three of them had planned on going to Destiny Island, and just relaxing. Riku had finished at least half of the work from last year. He wasn't so sure about Sora, seeing as he tended to goof off at least twice as much as Riku did. The silver haired boy only hopped that the keyblade master could finish in three weeks before school started.

Riku awoke to the sound of his alarm clock going off, buzzing annoyingly in his ears. Groaning slightly he pushed himself up off the bed to shut the annoying buzzer off. He really didn't want to get up, he was having a wonderful dream about Kairi and Sora. They were sharing a paupo fruit, the three of them intertwining with each other's destines with every bite.


End file.
